The water treatment systems described herein generally relate to filters comprising chitosan or derivatives thereof as well as methods of making and using the same.
Over one billion people lack access to reliable and sufficient quantities of safe or potable drinking water. Waterborne contaminants pose a critical health risk to the general public, including vulnerable populations, such as children, the elderly, and those afflicted with disease, if not removed from drinking water. An estimated six million people die each year, half of which are children under 5 years of age, from contaminated drinking water. The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency Science Advisory Board considers contaminated drinking water one of the public's greatest health risks.
Many people rely on groundwater as their only source of water. Groundwater was believed to be relatively pure due to its percolation through the topsoil; however, research has shown that up to 50% of the active groundwater sites in the United States test positive for waterborne contaminants. Waterborne contaminants may include microorganisms, including viruses, such as enteroviruses (polio, Coxsackie, echovirus, hepatitis), rotaviruses and other reoviruses, adenoviruses Norwalk-type agents, other microbes including fungi (including molds and yeasts), bacteria (including salmonella, shigella, yersinia, mycobacteria, enterocolitica, E. coli, Campylobacter, Legionella, Cholera), flagellates, amoebae, Cryptosporidium, Giardia, other protozoa, prions, proteins and nucleic acids, pesticides and other agrochemicals, including organic chemicals, inorganic chemicals, halogenated organic chemicals and other debris. Accordingly, the removal of waterborne contaminants may be necessary to provide potable drinking water for the general public; water for emergency use during natural disasters and terrorist attacks; water for recreational use, such as hiking and camping; and water for environments in which water must be recirculated, such as aircraft and spacecraft.
Therefore, more efficient water treatment systems are desirable.